


Bad Girls

by Thunder_18



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_18/pseuds/Thunder_18
Summary: two cops rainbow dash and applejack work for the equestria police department. but when a serious crime happens it's up to these two to stop it but can they put their differences aside to get the job done?
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 3





	1. Getting to know your partner part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to my little pony equestria girls all rights belong to HASBRO. that being said sit back relax and enjoy the story thank you

Equestria Police Department: 12:00 pm Saturday.

Sitting there at her desk was Applejack whose been a member of the force for 1 year but everyone now knows her and she's earned alot of respect. She sat there thinking of her current case, problem was she knew she couldn't do it by herself and she didn't want to admit it to anyone. ("When will something good happen today?") she asked herself a little annoyed, but she suddenly was yelled at by Captain Twilight Sparkle. ("APPLEJACK!") she said ("I've noticed you haven't been doing well on this case by yourself so I've assigned you a partner") she said. Applejack looked up and saw a rainbow haired girl wearing a black shirt with a black rainbow lightning bolt colored pants, ("Meet Rainbow Dash she's a transfer from a different police force, she has the same number of experience you do 1 year") Twilight said with a smile on her face. Applejack frowned (" y'all do respect, but I don't need a partner") she said bluntly but Twilight shot back saying ("Sorry my minds made up, I'm your boss so what I say goes she's your partner weather you like it or not") Twilight said with Authority. She left leaving Rainbow dash and Applejack all alone, ("So you're Applejack, that's a cute name") Rainbow Dash said with a smile, Applejack blushed a little. ("Just bring your ass sugercube") Applejack said. They went outside and hoped into Rainbow dash's car, ("Ok look I don't know you and you don't know me so let's set some rules ok, rule number- before she could finish Rainbow dash put peddle to the metal and took off at full speed. Applejack went flying in her seat, Rainbow dash laughed ("I'm sorry what was that I couldn't hear you over the fact that you fell") she laughed, Applejack looked at her angry ("oh great I can't wait to get to know you") she said sarcastically as they took off down the road.


	2. Getting to know your partner part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and rainbow dash drive to their next case and Applejack starts taking a liking to her new partner.

Saturday 1:25 pm Location: Downtown Equestria 

Applejack and Rainbow dash were driving down the street, Applejack was eating a apple but was making a mess and Rainbow dash was annoyed, ("You better not get any apple on these seats") Rainbow said, Applejack just glared at her and took a minute to actually get a good look at her partner, she looked pretty in the face and her body wasn't half bad to but the way she was acting made Applejack think her partner had a massive ego, she looked back at her face only to see Rainbow dash was staring at her smiling. ("you like what you see") Rainbow said with a smile, Applejack blushed and got annoyed ("look rainbow I reckon I was a bit harsh when I said I don't need a partner, so how about we try to get know each other ok?") Applejack asked, Rainbow dash pulled the car over ("oh did you pull over to talk about eachother") Applejack said with a smile. Rainbow dash frowned and looked down, Applejack looked down to see apple chunks on rainbow dash's car seat ("get it") rainbow said and applejack cleaned up her mess while cleaning she heard rainbow dash start talking ("you know I've read alot about you we have alot in common") rainbow said and Applejack looked up and asked ("Like What?") rainbow dash looked over at her and stared her right in her eyes ("were both competitive, stubborn, athletic on the count that you work on a farm when your not working as a cop, nice and friendly and determined") rainbow said. ("anything else you want to tell me") Applejack said and rainbow dash just sighed ("well I'm bi if that helps you") rainbow said, Applejack looked down and said ("well if it makes you feel alot more comfortable I'm bi too") Applejack said with a smile and rainbow dash was about to say something when ("get out of your fucking car") a man said holding a gun to rainbow dash's head and the thief's partner held one to applejack's head ("what the fuck") applejack said confused. Rainbow dash looked at the criminal and just laughed while getting out the car with applejack, ("this is how bad your day is ok, your jacking two cops") rainbow said, the criminal just laughed and said ("yeah well I'm a stand up comedian and I suck, that's why I need your car") and Applejack got mad and started yelling ("look I'm the victim here I just hang out with stupid ass friends, who drive stupid ass cars that attract alot of attention") applejack said looking and winking at rainbow dash. ("you know what I should come across this car and slap the fuck out you, because of your lack respect for other people's property") rainbow yelled back, and Applejack said ("you what some so bad come get some") as she elbowed the criminals partner in the face and kicked him in the balls and pulled out her gun and rainbow dash punched the other guy in the face and pulled her gun out and pointed it down at him ("Now let's hear one of those jokes bitch") she said with smile. Applejack looked over and thought to herself ("wow maybe we really do have alot in common").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading part 2 I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Rainbow dash go to investigate the case Applejack was working but things take a turn for the worst when they find out what they are investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to comment on how I can make the story better!. all feed back is good.

Applejack and Rainbow dash arrived at an abandoned warehouse and got out the car. ("What are we doing here again?") Rainbow dash questioned and Applejack just sighed ("Were here because this is the case I've been working on sugercube") Applejack said as they walked into the warehouse with their guns out, they looked around only to see a shadowy figure walk by ("Equestria PD, get down on the ground") Rainbow dash yelled, but the figure pulled out a gun and started shooting. Rainbow dash and Applejack took cover and started shooting back eventually one of Applejack's bullets hit the figure in the arm and the figure fell. Rainbow dash ran over to arrest the figure but he/she vanished like magic, Rainbow dash got annoyed ("dang it he got away") she said but Applejack put her hand on her shoulder ("it's ok, well get him next time") she said but than they looked down and saw a card that said ("if you want the answers ask your friend Twilight Sparkle"). They both looked at each other shocked as they ran back to their car and raced back to the police station if Twilight had answers than she better start talking.


	4. A Shocking Answer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight sparkle has some questions to answer but the answer she gives just might shock Aj and RD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment so I know how I can make the story better or tell me what you liked and dislike all feed back is good!

Twilight sat there at her table with Rainbow dash and Applejack looking at her, ("Twilight tell us what this card means") Rainbow dash demanded. Captain Twilight sighed ("look along time ago me and my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer went to investigate a drug shipment, but something went wrong and Sunset got captured by my nemesis Midnight sparkle") she said with a frown. ("Who in the apples is Midnight Sparkle") Applejack asked, Twilight stood up and took a deep breath and answered (" Midnight Sparkle is my sister"), Rainbow dash and Applejack sat there shocked but before they could say something Twilight Sparkle sat back down with the sound of anger in her voice ("You two are off the case, go home and forget what you saw and heard") she said. ("What you can't do that, Applejack has been on this case for 1 year and I just got here, you can't take this away from us") Rainbow said and Twilight Sparkle walked over and pushed her against the wall and stared her in the eyes ("Yes I can this is to dangerous and you two do not have enough experience to deal with this") she said. Applejack grabbed her by the shoulder ("Captain look I get it, but you can't do this alone please give us a chance please") Aj begged, Twilight took a deep breath and let Rainbow Dash go and thought about it ("you two have 24 hours to find and stop my sister, however if you can't than you both are off the case") she said. Applejack and Rainbow dash left the captain's room and went to go stop Midnight Sparkle, Twilight looked on ("I hope you both live through this").


	5. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applejack and Rainbow dash take second to rest knowing they have 24 hours to solve the case but rainbow dash starts having different feelings about her partner

Saturday night 8:00 pm location: Applejack's apartment.

Applejack and Rainbow dash walked into AJ's apartment ("why are we at your apartment?") Rainbow asked, Aj turned around ("because we need to rest, we've been working all day") Aj said going into her room with Rainbow dash following her ("yeah but-") Rainbow dash stopped talking the second she saw Applejack take her pants and shirt off and changed into her pj's. She saw Rainbow dash just staring at her blushing hard, (" y'all mind not staring") Applejack said a little annoyed and embarrassed and Rainbow dash snapped out of it ("look we need to go stop her sister, we can't rest we need a plan") Rainbow said but Applejack sat on her bed and yawned ("We have 24 hours RD") Applejack said tired as ever. Rainbow dash got a little annoyed thinking her partner wasn't taking this seriously ("Applejack we need to go figure out what to do") Rainbow dash said with a little bit of anger in her voice, Applejack looked up at her partner ("no we need to rest besides shouldn't you be on your way to your apartment") Applejack questioned, Rainbow dash looked down ("I don't have an apartment Aj I'm homeless I sleep in my car") Rainbow replied. Hearing that made Applejack look at her in confusion ("why don't you just ask your parents to help you or sleep at their house") Applejack said and Rainbow dash started to get sad as she looked up at her partner ("Aj I'm a orphan, I never knew my parents or lived in an orphanage, all my life I've just been taking care of my self") Rainbow dash said with a little bit of tears in her eyes, Applejack got up and hugged Rainbow dash ("dashie I'm so sorry I didn't know") AJ said but Rainbow dash just pulled away from her ("It's cool I'll just go") she said turning around but Applejack grabbed her hand ("you can stay with me tonight, if you want sugercube") Aj said with a little embarrassment and Rainbow just looked at her ("Really?") Rainbow asked and Applejack shook her head in agreement. So Rainbow dash started taking off her clothes in front of AJ, once they were off she stood there in her underwear blushing ("um got anything that can fit me") Rainbow asked and Applejack walked to her drawers and got a t shirt and shorts and turned around to hand it to Rainbow dash only to trip on her own cowboy hat and fell on top Rainbow dash. They both looked at each other Aj staring down at Rainbow with Rainbow looking back up at her, they blushed for moment and started to lean in and their lips met, Aj rapt her arms around Rainbow dash and Rainbow did the same to her both moaning as the kiss got more passionate. Rainbow dash unbuttoned Applejack's shit and took it off than Applejack picked Rainbow dash up and laid her on the bed both kissing more passionately than ever and soon both girls stripped out of their remaing clothes and Rainbow dash flipped Applejack over so she was on top and than started to kiss downwards until she got to her pussy and started to eat applejack out ("oh yes keep going sugar cube") Aj moaned nearing her orgasm. Than she held Rainbow dash's head as she finally reached her orgasm ("oh I'm cumming") she yelled as soon as she was done with her orgasm Rainbow dash rose up and kissed her but than Applejack flipped Rainbow dash over and then started to finger her ("oh my god Yes..YES!") dash yelled, than AJ put two fingers in and went faster ("you gonna cum for me sugar cube") Applejack asked with a smirk on her face and Rainbow dash grabbed her by the back her head and kissed her while she reached her orgasm ("I cumming so much oh..oh") she moaned as she laid back on a pillow and Applejack joined her cuddling with her ("I love you") Rainbow dash said out of breath and Applejack looked at her for second and smiled ("I love you too sugar cube"). They lay there asleep getting the rest they needed for tomorrow they were going on a mission to stop Midnight Sparkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I figured it's about time we also explore a little bit more Appledash in this one.


	6. Visiting an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow dash and applejack visit two old friends of their's to see it they can help them find midnight sparkle.

Racing down the street at high speeds was Rainbow dash and Applejack as they were traveling to go see someone who could help them. ("So tell me who were seeing again") Rainbow asked curiously, Applejack looked at her ("Were going to go see my cousin Pinkie Pie, trust me she's nice and if anyone knows this city better it's her") she said with a smile of confidence on her face. ("Pull up here") AJ said pointing at a pink house and they did so pulling in the driveway and getting out the car, they walked up to the house and rang the bell ("Are you sure about this"?) Rainbow dash asked cautiously and applejack just chuckled (" now trust me partner I know what I'm doing") AJ said. The front door swung open and out came pinkie pie eyes wide with glee ("OH MY GOD! APPLEJACK YOU CAME") Pinkie said hugging AJ tightly ("nice to ... see you too ... please put me down") AJ asked and so pinkie did ("Who's your friend?") Pinkie asked, Rainbow dash looked at her with a smile ("Hi I'm Rainbow dash nice to meet you") she said with a smile and both her and pinkie hugged after the hug she invited them in. ("Fluttershy we have guest") Pinkie said happily, Both AJ and RD looked over to see a another girl with pink hair who looked at them a little nervous ("h...hi") Fluttershy said quietly, Rainbow dash sat down next to her ("hey no need to be so nervous were your friends") she said putting her welcoming hand out and fluttershy looked at it and took it holding hands with Rainbow dash. Fluttershy smiled a little and her nerves went away, AJ took Pinkie in the kitchen to talk to her ("Ok Pinkie I need you-") before she could finish Pinkie cut her off ("You want me to tell you where Midnight Sparkle is") she said with a frown AJ stood there shocked ("How did you?") AJ asked but Pinkie just smiled ("Look you find her at the river hiding on the boat just make sure you stay safe ok") Pinkie said. Applejack stood there and smiled ("I will trust me partner") She said and hugged Pinkie who also hugged back, ("Thank you I love you cousin") AJ said and Pinkie smiled ("I love you too").


	7. Hide and Seek Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow dash and applejack find Midnight sparkle only to wind up in a sick game.

Sunday 3:30pm Location: ocean docks

RD and Aj pulled up to the docks and jumped out of the car Guns loaded and out as they searched for the boat they were looking for. ("There it is sugar cube") Aj said as they ran to the boat once they entered they saw a note on a mirror, they looked at the note ("if you want to find me play my game, 2 paths one leads to sunset the other leads to me, so which will it be your Choice") the note read. The two looked at eachother ("Lets split up you go left I go right, and Aj if one of us doesn't make it i want you to know your the best partner I could have asked for") Rainbow said Putting her hand out waiting for AJ to shake it and AJ hugged her instead. They both went their separate ways and went on the separate paths, on AJ's path she heard screaming ("HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!") the voice cried, AJ ran down the path thinking she would find Sunset only to be confronted by Midnight Sparkle who shot her in the chest (" I Can't believe you fell for that hahaha pathetic") Midnight sparkle said as she left Aj for dead going after rainbow dash next. Aj lays there bleeding trying to reach for her phone to call Rainbow, ("please lord don't let me die not yet") she said with tears in her eyes.

MEANWHILE 

Rainbow dash walked down her path wondering ("How the fuck did she split this ship into 2 paths, oh right Magic") she said with a chuckle. Then she heard screaming ("HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!") the voice cried and Rainbow dash ran down her path hoping to find Sunset Shimmer.  
TO BE CONTINUED.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? is Aj going to die? find out in part 2.
> 
> Thanks for reading please feel free to comment on the story let me know what I can improve on all feedback is good.


	8. Saving A Life and Losing A Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Dash goes down a path to find Sunset Shimmer but will it be a trick or not and will Applejack die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to be short sorry but I'm very tired have a Happy Easter!

"Help Me Please Come Quickly!" a voice cried and Rainbow Dash ran down the hallway and heard the voice at a door. Rainbow dash opens the door slowly and pulls her gun out ("Equestria PD show your self") she said getting ready to shoot first and ask questions later she enters the room and looks around and sees Sunset Shimmer tied up and out of breath from screaming. Rainbow Dash rushes over to her and unties her ("OH MY GOD I FOUND YOU, SUNSET YOU OK?") Dash asked out of concern, before Sunset could answer Dash got a call from her phone it was AJ. ("Hello") Dash said, ("Dash c...come q... quickly") AJ said slowly almost like she was about to go to sleep. ("AJ nows not the time to play ok I found Sunset") Dash said annoyed but then she heard Aj sound almost out of breath ("Dash please hel.....p") Aj said and hung up the phone. Dash realizes something's wrong so she picks up Sunset and runs out the room and back to the other path that Aj took ("please be ok. please be ok") dash thought to herself hoping AJ was ok. She reached the end of AJ's path and saw Applejack laying in a pool of blood, Dash put Sunset down and rushed over to Applejack ("AJ who did this to you") Dash asked confused but Applejack just looked up and smiled ("Hey no don't do that, don't smile like you're about to die stay with me ok stay with me") Dash said demanding Applejack stay alive with tears forming in her eyes. Applejack grabbed Rainbow's hand ("I want you to know I had fun being your partner and I Love Y....") Aj stopped having trouble finishing her sentence ("No. No. I'm going to help you ok let me make a call") Dash pulls out her phone ("Hello I need an ambulance at my location I have an officer down, HELLO?") Rainbow looks at her phone and it has no bars. ("no. No. NO!") Dash said angry and looks down at Applejack whose skin was starting to turn pale

( for those of you who don't understand, your skin color turns pale when you die because you know your losing blood anyway back to the story.) 

Dash looks at Aj and leans in and whispers in her left ear ("It's gonna be ok") Dash lied knowing very well it wasn't. TO BE Continued


	9. Light at the end of the Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short again. I know that sucks but I want to thank everyone who read my story. it's my first one and just can't tell you how much it means to know so many people read my story. Thanks guys!

Rainbow Dash sat there tears running down her face as she held Applejack in her arms blood dripping out of her partner ("could this really be the end") Dash thought to herself knowing there was nothing she could do. No phone Signal, No first aid to heal AJ's wound and No help was coming. Sunset Shimmer saw all of this and using what like strength she had walked over to Rainbow Dash and took Applejack's hand ("I can save your partner using what magic I have left") Sunset said which caused Rainbow to look up with hope ("you mean you can save her"?) Dash Questioned and Sunset shook her head ("yes but theres a catch if I do this she will have no memory of ever being your partner") Sunset said with a heavy sigh. Rainbow looked down at applejack realizing that if she does this Applejack won't remember her or the fact that she loves her. Two Choices let your best friend die or live knowing she will never Remember you. Before Dash could make a decision she heard evil laughter approaching, Sunset turned around becoming scared ("we don't have much time you have to tell me what you want me to do right now before we die") Sunset said. Rainbow Dash didn't know what to do ("do I lose applejack permanently or love her enough to let her go") Dash thought knowing she needed to make a choice cause time was not on her side.

TO BE Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapter will be next week!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story so far this is my first time writing a story so I know in the future I'll be even better. thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
